Spinjitzu and Secrets
by MoonOfMoons
Summary: Mariah was just Kai's best friend, with a secret that she thought she would never have to think about again, until Nya gets kidnapped and an old man comes, offering to train herself and Kai as ninjas!
1. Chapter 1: Skeletons

Kai POV

"Voilà!" I pulled the sword quickly from the tub of water. Well, it was supposed to be a sword, but it came out all bent and not looking like a sword at all. "Ugh!"

"You make it too quickly, Kai!" My sixteen year old sister, Nya, scolded me. "If father were still here, he'd say-"

"Yeah, yeah," I cut her off. "Experience isn't something you learn overnight. That may work for you, Nya, but I'm gonna be a better blacksmith than Dad ever was!"

Nya shook her head, as if disappointed. I couldn't really blame her. Though you'll never hear me admit it myself, I'm a terrible blacksmith. After our mother went missing and our father died, I needed to take care of the shop. If I couldn't make at least one decent weapon, I don't know how we'll pay for next month's rent.

"Knock knock!" A familiar voice called. I broke into a grin and turned to see a girl entering the shop. She had copper hair that stretched to her mid back, ghostly blue eyes, a button nose and a smile that could light a room. She pulled up a chair and sat beside me. "Heya Kai! What's happening?"

I smiled softly. "Not much, Mariah. Failed on another sword."

She laughed lightly with a twinkle in her eyes. "You gotta have patience." I nodded, knowing she was right.

"Oh, but if I had said that . . ." Nya muttered, obviously annoyed that I listened to my best friend more than my sister.

"There is much for a samurai, but nothing for a ninja?" We all turned to see an old man with a long white beard walk in. He tapped some of the armor with his walking stick. "Useless."

"The shop is called 'Four Weapons' not 'For Browsing.' So either buy something or go peddle your insults somewhere else," I snapped, already unhappy that I had failed on yet another sword.

"Humph! Too bad. Thought I'd find something special here," the old man said, adjusting his hat.

"Kai," Mariah hissed, disapprovingly. Nya gave me a looked that meant I should say sorry. I sighed but turned back to the man. Except he wasn't there. I looked around for him, but he was just gone. Weird.

Mariah POV

Kai was my best friend. Sure, he was an ill tempered, self-centered hothead at times, but he could also manage to be the best friend anyone could ask for. He was also happens to be very hot. No kidding. His dark brown hair that was untameable, his amber eyes that were fiery, his strong build. Yep, if he weren't just my best friend, I might have a crush on him!

I glanced out the window and saw dark clouds over the sky. I leaned forwards, nearly falling off my chair when I saw it. Skeletons. And they were heading right for us. I knew about the skeletons more than I wanted to.

Memories of my past flashed before my eyes. I gripped my head, trying to make them go away. Kai noticed my pained expression. "Mariah?" I looked up at him, forcing a smile upon my lips. Nevertheless, he grabbed some armor and a sword and demanded Nya and I to stay put. I finally shook off the memories and flashed a smile at Nya, but found she had not heeded her brother's orders. Rats. Now I was alone, something that always bothered me.

Then I heard voices I recognized. I hid behind a desk as the voices got nearer. I couldn't make out quite what they were saying, until one yelled, "You're not looking hard enough!" Then the other made a comeback with, "You're not looking hard enough!" Following this was the sound of weapons and armor falling off the walls as the two fought. I facepalmed, knowing exactly who these two were.

I poked my head out from my hiding place to see two skeletons that I knew very well. The one with a metal plate over his right eye noticed me. "Mariah?" I hid again so his smarter companion wouldn't see me too. I caught a lucky break; the other skeleton was staring at the sign that had fallen from over the doorway of the shop.

"The map!" He exclaimed, ignoring his friend who was walking towards where he had seen me. Just as Nuckal poked his head over my hiding place, I saw him get pulled away by Kruncha. "Come on, you Numbskull! We have to deliver the map to Samukai!" I sucked in a breath. So he was here.

"But I saw Mariah!" Nuckal complained and I could hear Kruncha smack him in the head. I breathed a sigh of relief. They were gone.

I ran out of the shop to see Kai on the ground and the old guy from earlier fighting with Samukai. I ran to Kai's side, not caring if Samukai saw me. Luckily, he was a bit busy at the moment.

"Sensei Wu, your spinjitzu looks rusty," Samukai hissed.

"Nothing like bone to sharpen it's edge, Samukai," the old man, who I guess was Sensei Wu, replied, gripping his staff.

"Are you alright?" I asked my friend, trying to help him up. Kai nodded, but we both froze with fear as we heard a cracking noise. Looking up, I saw the water tower calling towards us. I could've ran, but I wasn't going to leave my friend's side when he was injured.

"NINJA GO!" Sensei Wu was enveloped in a whirlwind of gold and pulled us out of the way. I breathed a sigh of relief. We were safe and Samukai hadn't seemed to notice me.

"Lord Garmadon says take the girl!" Samukai ordered. I watched in horror as a bony claw grabbed Nya and pulled her away.

Kai was freaking out now and he took his rage out on Sensei Wu, who was standing beside us. "Couldn't you have used your twistitzu or your tornadzu or-"

"Spinjitzu, right?" I interrupted, looking at Sensei Wu.

He nodded. "Yes. The reason I came was to train you two as ninjas."

Kai was about to decline, but I was too excited. "Ninjas!" I cried, happily. "That would be so fun!" I looked at Kai with a smile playing across my lips. "We could save Nya!"

That convinced him. "Okay, fine. But only to save my sister." I hugged him tightly, then we followed Sensei away from the blacksmiths shop.

* * *

**Gracie: Okay, so Moon's still sick. But she gave Mariah the okay to post her fanfiction here! Isn't Moon the best? So here she is, my older sister and author of this fanfic, Mariah!**

**Mariah: Aww, Gray you're too sweet! So thanks to Moon for letting me post my fic. I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Team

Mariah POV

I laughed so much this week, I thought I might have a seizure! I completed the course third try with my wooden throwing daggers. Kai was on his tenth and still failed! It was hilarious!

Finally, his eleventh time was the charm. He began his run through the course, and once he got to the middle, he flung his wooden sword at Sensei, knocking his teacup from his hand. I had to admit, that was pretty smart of him. As Sensei struggled to fill his cup again, Kai finished the course and offered Sensei his sugar. I laughed. Kai had finally finished the course!

Sensei told us to get some sleep; our final test would be soon. As I waved goodnight to my best friend, I felt something was amiss. I shrugged off the feeling and began to slip into my pajamas. I heard crashing in Kai's room and ran in, not caring that I was only in pajamas. Three ninjas dressed in black gi were attacking my best friend!

Kicking one of them from behind, I laughed at Kai threw his toothbrush at another. They seemed to notice my existence for the first time. The one who I had kicked, the one with shurikens, was up in a flash. He threw a shuriken at me, but I dodged effortlessly. I watched as Kai escaped through the rafters. Shurikens seemed to have second thoughts about pursuing, but his friend with the nunchucks beckoned for him to follow and he reluctantly jumped into the rafters.

I followed, seeing Kai dodge the on with the nunchucks, but then get smashed through the roof by the scythe wielder. I sighed and jumped through the hole after my friend. Our three attackers burst through the door, just as I was helping Kai up. I scanned the training course as Kai turned it on, leaving the three ninja in black dazed. Then the cabinet of wooden weapons caught my attention. I grabbed a few wooden throwing daggers and threw them at the ninja. Just as Kai began to tackle them, Sensei burst through the door, shouting, "ENOUGH!"

I was surprised when the mysterious ninjas in black bowed and said, "Yes Sensei," in unison. Wait, what did that mean?

"They're your students too?" Kai asked.

"This was our final test, wasn't it?" I groaned, running my fingers through my copper hair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Nunchucks cried. "You never said anything about a fourth or a fifth! It's always three! Three blind mice, three musketeers, three primary colours, three-!"

"What he is trying to say, Sensei," Scythe cut off his companion. "We trained together! We're solid! Like a well oiled machine!"

Kai and I both suppressed laughter. "Some well oiled machine," Kai muttered, making me stifle more giggles.

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" Shurikens asked, obviously confused.

Sensei Wu looked at us all. "You each have elemental properties, which is why you have been chosen. But first; NINJA GO!" He was engulfed in a golden tornado again, just like when Kai and I first met him. He whirled around each of us and when he had finished, we were each wearing a different coloured ninja gi and had weapons in our hands, but not wooden ones. My gi was even my favourite colour; pink!

I scanned the others. Scythe still had a black gi. Shurikens had a white gi. Nunchucks had a blue gi. I shot a glance at Kai, who was now in a red gi holding a sword.

Then, Sensei placed his staff on Kai's shoulder. "Kai, master of fire! It burns brightly within you." Sensei turned to Nunchucks. "Jay is blue, master of lightning."

Nunchucks, or Jay I guess, gave some nervous laughter. "That's not all I'm the master of! I do a touch of inventing, a little model building, dabble of cooking, a bit of poetry-" I heard Scythe mumble something about him being the mouth of lightning, causing the ghost of a smile to play upon my lips.

Sensei turned to Scythe, tapping his staff on his shoulder. "Black ninja is Cole, solid as rock. Master of earth."

"Nice to meet ya," Cole said to Kai and me. "I've got your back. And for the record, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of!"

"Except dragons," Shurikens stated.

"Dragons aren't from this world, Zane, I said in this world," Cole mumbled nervously, pulling off his mask. Now I could get a good look at him. He had shaggy black hair, black eyes, and a sturdy build. From the looks of it, he had a better build than Kai did.

Sensei continued, putting his staff on Shurikens shoulder. "White ninja is Zane, master of ice and seer with sixth sense." Zane twirled his shurikens and made them disappear. Cool.

"I sense this one takes things a little too seriously," Kai muttered, making me suppress some laughter.

"You too have the gift?" Zane asked astonished, pulling off his mask to reveal platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"It was a joke, Zane! Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humour?" Jay asked, inching closer and pulling off his on mask to reveal reddish brown hair, shocking blue eyes and a scar above his left eyebrow.

"Ha ha. It was a joke," Zane replied like a robot, obviously not getting it.

Finally, Sensei turned to me, tapping my shoulder with his staff. "Pink ninja is Mariah, master of wind, stealthy and quick like the winds." I smiled, pulling off my mask and letting my copper hair tumble out. I felt everyone's eyes glued to me, except Sensei's, as he continued. "You five have been chosen to protect the five golden weapons from Lord Garmadon."

"But what about my sister?" Kai asked, unsheathing his sword. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We're saving a girl?! Is she hot?" Jay asked, receiving a groan from Cole. "I just want to know what we're getting ourselves into!" He paused. ". . . Does she like blue?"

"Back off!" Kai growled, impatiently.

I laughed, having much more patience than my friend. "Yes, it's her favourite colour," I told the blue ninja, and he fist pumped, happily.

"We must go to the first weapon!" Sensei cried, over our chatter.

"Wait, you said you were gonna teach us spinjitzu!" Cole argued, renumbering that we hadn't learned it yet.

"Spinjitzu is inside each and everyone of you!" Sensei declared, cryptic as ever. "Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage."

"Well if it means saving Nya, then sign me up," Kai announced, pulling his hood on with determination.

* * *

**Me: Yeah, I only used one POV this time around . . .**

**Mariah: SLACKER!**

**Me: *throws the nearest book at her face***

**Mariah: OWWWW! *Rubs face then stares at the book I ended up throwing* Why'd you throw the Bible at me?**

**Me: *hesitates* oh, no reason . . .**


	3. Chapter 3: Caves of Despair

Jay POV

This. Was. Not. Fun.

We were pulling Sensei on a horse carriage. I blame Kai. "Sign me up," I mocked, shooting daggers at him. Let's just say he was not my favourite person right now.

"Soooooo . . . Where'd Sensei find you guys?" Mariah asked, obviously trying to make conversion.

"I was testing my limits," Cole said, then proceeded to brag about mountain climbing with nothing but his bare hands. I could tell he liked Mariah. She was politely nodding, but she obviously wasn't really into him. Poor unfortunate Cole. **(A/N: Ahahaha! Ariel reference, sorry. I get excited about these things!)**

"I was testing my invention," I interrupted, tired of hearing Cole's attempts to impress the girl ninja. I told everyone about my invention; a sort of glider! I was still working out the kinks in it though. Last time I tried, I crashed through a billboard and met Sensei Wu!

"And I," Zane stated, "was testing myself." I'm fairly sure we were all amazed to here to fact that Zane could withstand the human need to breath for that long.

"Stop!" We stopped dead in our tracks and looked at Sensei. He lead us up a hill and we could see the skeleton army doing some sort of excavation. "The caves of despair. Samukai must be close to unearthing the scythe of quakes. Remember, do not use the weapon, for it's power-"

"Is too much for us mortals to handle, yeah, yeah. Alright, let's chop socky this lemonade stand!" I interrupted. "Cole, you got a plan?"

Cole nodded. "I sure do! First, we lower ourselves into the-"

He was interrupted by Mariah asking, "Where's Kai?!" Zane spotted him and Mariah began to fume. "That _idiot_!" She jumped down after him, not bothering to wait for us.

"Wait, Mariah!" Cole called, but that did little effect. "Great, now we've got two teammates to chase after."

Mariah POV

That idiot! He should've waited! We're a team! Wait a second . . . I just ran off too . . . Guess I'm sounding pretty hypocritical right now.

I followed him closely, but slowed down to listen to my favourite numbskulls.

"I found something!" Nuckal proclaimed, grabbing a rock and jumping up and down excitedly.

Kruncha slapped him. "That's another rock, 'ya bonehead!"

"But it's shaped like a doughnut!" Nuckal insisted. "Hmm I wonder if it tastes like . . ." He bit down on the rock and discovered (insert mock gasp here) it does NOT taste like a doughnut! "Owwwww!"

I chuckled quietly to myself as Kruncha facepalmed. Those two were my favourite boneheads. I continued to follow Kai, currently my favourite idiot. I realized that listening to Kruncha and Nuckal had slowed me down and I was now with the other three ninja. When we caught up to Kai, I felt like strangling him. I controlled my emotions though; I just gave him a hard punch to the jaw. I heard the others chuckle or make an 'oooh' noise. But he deserved it. It was either that or strangling him.

I turned my attention back to the others. Zane just grabbed the map with his shurikens. After studying it for two and a half seconds, Kai ran off again! Have I mentioned he's an idiot?

Inside the cave, I socked the idiot in the nose. He held his face, surprised. I could see blood leaking from his nostrils, not that I cared. "You IDIOT!" I screamed. "We are supposed to be a team! There is no _I_ in team!"

"But if you rearrange the letters a bit, there is a _me_!" Kai yelled back at me. "_My_ sister was kidnapped!"

"I'm trying to help! I'm your best friend and-"

"Well maybe you're not anymore!"

" . . . What . . .?"

"M-maybe you're not my best friend anymore . . ."

I didn't need to hear anymore. I darted from the cave, sniffling and trying to keep my tears at bay. I bumped into someone and expected it to be one of the ninja. Instead, I found Kruncha. He smirked. "Master Samukai will be _very_ pleased."

* * *

**Me: YAY WE'RE GONNA FIND OUT MORE ABOUT MARIAH'S PAST WITH THE SKELETONS!**

**Kai: You. Are. Cruel. Y'know that? I just lost my best (maybe only) friend!**

**Me: Maniacal laugh . . . Maniacal laugh! (Muppets quote :3)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Past is the Past

Mariah POV

I stood in silence in front of Samukai. He was examining me, as if he were interested in my features. I knew, in actuality, he was searching to see if I was armed. Which I wasn't, since Kruncha took my throwing daggers. Finally, Samukai spoke. "Mariah. It's been a while."

"Not long enough, Samukai," I snapped, angrily. I could've gone my whole life without seeing him again . . .

"Moved up in the world, have we?" He grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. "Joining the _ninja_" -he said ninja as if it was something terrible- "our sworn enemies! Why? Why would you do that," he paused and glared at me, "_daughter_."

I hated hearing him call me daughter again. It felt like he had slapped me across the face. "No, you are the enemy here, _father_." I spat the words at him, rage bubbling up inside me.

"It's been seven years . . . Do you remember what happened those many years ago?" He asked, knowing I did.

"No, why don't you refresh my memory?" I did remember, but didn't feel like saying so.

"I remember when I found you on the streets, sad and alone. Instead of killing you, I saw opportunity and snatched it. Taking you back to the underworld and raising you as my own was perfect. We had the perfect assassin; someone who wouldn't draw attention to herself because she was a mortal. After all those years of training . . . No wonder you have the potential to be the ninja of wind.

"I remember it like it was yesterday . . . You found out that I wasn't your real father and you were enraged. You killed half a dozen of my already dead army and escaped to Ninjago." Samukai smirked at me. "You're proud of that, aren't you? Proud to be a killer of the undead?" I stayed silent. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. But I felt the corners of my lips turn up for a split second and that was all Samukai needed.

"You naughty girl," he chuckled. "And you know, girls who are naughty need to be punished accordingly." I felt the colour drain from my face. What did he mean by that?

"Kruncha! Nuckal! Keep an eye on her, we're bringing her back to the underworld with us," Samukai ordered. Now I was scared. What was he planning to do?

* * *

**Me: Maniacal laugh . . . Maniacal laugh . . .**

**Cole: Oh great, she's going insane again . . .**

**Zane: Mariah, why are you still awake? It is 1:18 am and you have church tomorrow! Or today . . .**

**Me: Fiiiiiiine . . . KEEP YOU ALL IN SUSPENSE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Stinkbrain

Kai POV

I feel terrible! I said she wasn't my best friend anymore . . . I _made_ her run away! She was gone and it was all my fault! Who knows where she was. We had recovered the scythe of quakes, thanks to me, and the shurikens of ice and the nunchucks of lightning! Now, we need to get the sword of fire and the throwing daggers of wind. And we need to find Mariah.

Mariah POV

Samukai shoved me towards Lord Garmadon. "Lord Garmadon, I have . . . A _prisoner_." I noticed his hesitation. He wasn't sure whether to call me a prisoner or his daughter. Looks like I'm a prisoner.

"Isn't that . . . Mariah?" Lord Garmadon asked, curiously. "She's joined the ninja?" Why did everyone hate the ninja?

"You see, Master, I was thinking we should use," Samukai paused. "The last bottle of devour venom." I couldn't conceal my gasp. The Great Devour was the snake that turned Lord Garmadon evil! I would turn evil too if they- I stopped my trail of thought. It was too gruesome to think about.

I watched Lord Garmadon's face light up in a smile. "Yes!" The colour drained from my face as he demanded another skeleton to fetch it. This was the end of any goodness I had left.

Nya POV

I struggled against the chains that held me over the lava below. Sweat trickled down my face. The Fire Temple was boiling! Why had Lord Garmadon hung me here? Kai would never ever-

The chain dropped a few feet. Okay, now I'm scared! Maybe if Kai came, he could get me out of this.

"Nya!" Wow, speak of the devil! There he is!

"Kai!" I cried. "Help!"

"I'm coming!" He yelled, starting towards the sword of fire.

Kai POV

I held the sword of fire defensively. I had cut Nya down and we were now on solid ground. "Stay close," I told her. Walking along the path, Garmadon loomed in front of me, in his shadow form. "You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow!" I growled.

Garmadon smirked. "Even shadows have their uses."

My shadow suddenly jumped from the rock wall beside me, to the path in front of me! "Stay back!" I ordered my sister.

"Stay close, stay back, make up your mind!" Nya cried. I swung my sword, fists and feet through the shadow, but nothing affected it. Then, it kicked me! I tried again, but nothing I did affected it! It kicked me backwards again, and I let out a groan. "Hey, that's not fair!" Nya exclaimed.

"Oh, am I being too hard?" Garmadon asked. He made more copies of my shadow. Soon I was surrounded by me! I tried to fight them, but nothing worked and I ended up on the floor, sword knocked out of my hand. The shadows picked it up and I knew I was in trouble.

Suddenly, a shadow version of Sensei appeared and it began to fight the shadows of me! I realized the real Sensei Wu was standing on a rock in the center of the lava. Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Using my own shadow to defeat my shadows! I guess Mariah was right about me being an idiot. But now she was gone . . . I stopped thinking about her; it just made me feel guilty.

I watched as Sensei made a shadow puppet of a bird, scaring the rest of the shadows away. He giggled, then grabbed up the sword of fire.

"I see you protect one, but what of the other three?" Garmadon asked, giving me a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"They are safe! Away from your clutches!" Sensei Wu cried, confidently. But then a portal opened, revealing Cole wakng up and seeing a skeleton looking over him. Freaking out, he reached for his scythe, but found it was in the hands of Samukai, as were all the other golden weapons we'd recovered so far. And to make matters worse, Jay and Zane were tied up. "My brother must not retrieve all five of the weapons!" Sensei cried, running towards the exit with me and Nya close behind.

"Awaken, Guardian of the Deep! They are stealing the sword of fire!" Garmadon yelled, and the temple was filled with a loud roar. A dragon appeared in front of us, obviously anger. Nya screamed as the fire dragon's tail blocked off our exit. I looked around. We had zero options of escape left! It looked like this was the end!

I never thought it would end like this. I thought I would grow up to be a terrible blacksmith. Maybe meet a nice girl. Maybe get married. Maybe have kids. But I never in a million years would've imagined that I would die in a temple, surrounded by lava, an evil dark lord and a dragon set out to eat us.

Then I noticed Sensei was missing. I looked around and noticed a far ways off. He was floating on a rock down a river of lava. "If my brother is taking the other four weapons here, then I will take the sword of fire to the underworld," Sensei said, calmly sitting on the floating slab of rock. "It is my sacrifice to make."

"No. It's mine! I shouldn't have come alone! Please, Sensei! You don't have to do this!" I cried. Sensei just poured himself a cup of tea as he tumbled over the edge of the lava waterfall. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Um, Kai?" I distantly heard Nya's frightened tone. "I think we have bigger problems . . ." Then I remembered the huge dragon standing behind me.

Mariah POV

Pale skin, darker shade of copper hair, my ghostly blue eyes turning ghostly red; all signs of me turning evil. I squeezed my eyes shut as I remembered what he had done . . .

_Lord Garmadon took out a blade. It was curved, and short like a dagger, but had a kind of glow to it. I'd never seen anything like it before. _

_I stood before him in chains that bound my hands together and connected me to the dungeon wall. No chance of escape. The dark lord pulled my arm forwards, but I struggled. I put up a valiant fight, and ended up knocking the blade from his hands. Unfortunately, it sliced across my nose, leaving a deep cut. I cringed as the blade clattered to the floor, knowing I would have a scar. _

_Lord Garmadon snatched the blade back and made a long cut in my arm. It took all my strength not to cry. He rubbed devourer venom throughout the cut, until the last of it was used up, then he instructed one of his skeleton followers to bandage my wounds. Then, he left me alone in the cell._

It was cold, dark and dingy in the prison cell. I glanced at my bandaged arm. Devourer venom now coursed through my veins. Nothing could stop the transformation. I slumped against the stone wall, resisting the urge to cry. Then I heard familiar voices outside. Peering through a barred window, I could see my favourite numbskulls! At least I could have some entertainment in my last hours being good.

"Hold it!" Kruncha stopped a skeleton pulling a wagon. "Nobody gets through without inspection!"

"NINJA SEARCH!" Nuckal cried, giddily. He jumped into the wagon, wrecking it and it's contents. I laughed as he jumped out of the wrecked wagon and told them they were free to pass.

Then I noticed familiar faces hanging from the ceiling! The ninja! And Kai . . . My former best friend . . . Then I realized what they were grabbing onto. Gigantic. Spider. Legs. Laughing to myself, I watched as the fell thousands of feet to the ground below.

"If there are more than one ninja, is it ninja or ninjas?" Nuckal asked his much smarter companion.

"It's just ninja," Kruncha replied, his back turned to the fallen ninja.

"Oh. Okay." Nuckal pointed to the ninja and screamed, "NINJA!" I couldn't help laughing. I remember as a child, these two were my babysitters and I loved 'em, those stupid boneheads.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Kai asked nervously, as they were surrounded by skeletons and spiders.

Jay mumbled something; he obviously couldn't talk. I wondered what happened.

"You feel a weird sensation?" Cole guessed. Jay shook his head.

"You ate an odd crustacean?" Zane suggested. Jay shook his head again, but this time more vigorously.

"Wait, I got it! Two natives on vacation!" Kai proclaimed, proudly.

Jay facepalmed. Then he seemed to recover his voice and yelled, "TORNADO OF CREATION!" What was that?

Then I watched as the ninja did something amazing; they formed a giant tornado. It seemed to suck everything and anything into it. I watched in awe as when they spun to a stop, there stood a Ferris Wheel, with the skeletons trapped in cages. Wow, I missed a lot.

"Guys!" I yelled as they past. They noticed me and ran up to the bars.

"Mariah!" Cole cried. "What happened?!"

"Long story, now get me outta here!" I demanded.

Kai POV

When we had released Mariah from her captivity, the other three snuck off to find Sensei Wu, sensing the two of us needed time alone. I looked at my feet, guiltily. "Hey Mar."

"Kai," Mariah spat, angrily. "My _former_ best friend."

"Look, I'm sorry about that, okay?! I-I didn't mean it, and you were right, I was a complete idiot and a total stinkbrain!" I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for her to slap me.

Instead she just replied, "The stinkiest brain ever." And her lips connected with mine.

* * *

**Me: Wreck It Ralph quote! Yay!**

**Kai: She loves quotes . . .**

**Me: I spy something . . . White!**


	6. Chapter 6: There is an Awkward Silence

**Mariah POV**

When I finally pulled away (curse the need to breathe!) Kai was blushing, totally flustered. "Mar . . . I . . . I don't know what to say . . ." He stuttered.

I put a finger to his lips. "Then don't say anything." I sighed. "Look, Kai. This might be goodbye."

"What?! Why?!" He asked, obviously distraught.

I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I just gestured to my bandaged arm and the bloody bridge of my nose. "I . . . We might not be on the same team for a while. Let's just . . . Let's just go help the others defeat Lord Garmadon, okay?" I pushed him towards where the others had gone and we saw they were watching Sensei fight Samukai.

I watched as Sensei shot some fire at Samukai. Samukai dodged, then threw one of the shurikens of ice at him. The sword of fire was frozen in place. Sensei yanked at the sword as Samukai shot some lightning. The lightning broke the ice and Sensei tumbled backwards. The ground cracked between the two and the bridges collapsed. Jay was eating cotton candy, causing Kai to slap him. He gave the ninja of fire an irritated look, but he had it coming.

I looked back at the fight, just to see Sensei drop the sword and Samukai pick it up. Lord Garmadon let out a maniacal laugh. "Give me the weapons!"

Samukai turned to him, then seemed to have second thoughts. "No! You will obey me now!"

Garmadon just laughed as Samukai began to shake uncontrollably. "Fool! Do you think I did not plan on your betrayal? No one can possess all the power at once!" Samukai disappeared and was replaced with a swirling vortex. Lord Garmadon turned to face us. "Until next time ninja!" And he ran through the vortex, only leaving behind the golden weapons.

I saw a confused look on the ninja's faces. "Sensei, doesn't Lord Garmadon need all five of the weapons?" Cole asked.

Sensei Wu stood up and smiled. "Only the first four. The second three are-"

"Second three?" Jay asked.

"Listen!" Sensei snapped. "There are three female ninja who will find the next three golden weapons. Mariah is one of them. The prophecy states we will find the next two when a can of worms, that should never be opened, is opened."

And then there was an awkward silence.

* * *

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Yep, yep, yep! Very back! Exciting, huh? **


	7. Chapter 7: Evil

It's been two weeks since we've defeated Lord Garmadon. Mariah said I should use air quotes around 'defeated' since he actually escaped through a portal. I don't really care though.

We were officially dating now. We've been on five dates so far. I'm really happy. But whenever I see her, it seems like she's paler than before. And her hair seems darker. And her eyes seem almost red. It's weird.

"Hey Kai," she smiled (though it looked like a smirk), pecking me on the cheek.

"Hey Mar," I responded, with a kiss to her lips. "Hey, are you feeling alright? You're paler, your hair's darker and your eyes are almost red."

She looked away. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." I pulled her into a kiss. "Come on, tell me what's happening?" I kissed her again. "Please?" She shook her head. I kissed her again. "Mariah." Kiss. "I'm just." Kiss. "Trying to." Kiss. "Help you!" Kiss.

She pulled up her sleeve, revealing a long scar. "Lord Garmadon gave me this. But he put Devourer venom in my blood and I am slowly turning evil like him!" She was sobbing now and buried her head in my chest.

I was shocked. Evil? Garmadon? Venom? This was crazy! "Mar . . . We'll make it through this . . . I promise . . ." But really, I don't know.

* * *

**I've got a horrible case of writers block, so don't expect another chapter for a while.**


End file.
